


I See You

by Joelcoxriley



Category: Divine Divinity (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: All Hail Sithis, Angst and Drama, Animals, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eternal Ending, F/M, Fane as Divine, Father-Daughter Relationship, Guess Murder Runs In The Family, Half-Vampires, Intimacy, Listener is Bellamont's Daughter, Master/Slave, One Shot Collection, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Slavery, Spiritual, Telekinesis, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelcoxriley/pseuds/Joelcoxriley
Summary: The eyes are the window to the soul, as they say. Or in Fane's case, sockets.
Relationships: Fane/Female Godwoken (Divinity: Original Sin), Fane/Female Listener
Kudos: 5





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> A little series of one shots based on random Fane romance moments and ideas that will span to Fane's rise to Divinity and with the Eternal's returning.
> 
> Originalñy, this wasn't going to be a cross over, but I figured it would be more fun to keep Runa true to her original character in The Elder Scrolls universe. 
> 
> So, yes.
> 
> She is the daughter of Mathieu Bellamont, and is the older sister of Evelyn Bellamont, who is owned by Grunky. 
> 
> Grunky has a few works on about Evelyn and the Bellamont family (minus Runa D': ).
> 
> I don't write much on Runa, so she's the forgotten sister, reading material wise.
> 
> So, I only own Runa so far.

"You saw me." His voice was little more than a whisper, soft and gentle, humbled and sincere. His bony fingers moved, joints curling to take the woman's hand within his own. Cold, calloused bone intertwined with warm, fragile, feminine fingers. A hard thumb glided along the tender skin of her hand, tender in touch, the black hallows of his eyes drinking in the mortality of her, in all its fleeting merit. Life and undeath, joined as one, if ever briefly. The darkness of his sockets took in the pale skin of her hand, ever so slightly hued with the faintest of red flushed, the veins running underneath her skin in intricate patterns, "You touched me. You showed me just how little I knew of this world."

Such a strange thought, that she was just like him underneath the flesh. Fane tried to imagine what the woman would look like, in undeath. He imagined she would be stunning, striking, yet for all his ponderings, he could not imagine her being more beautiful than she was now, lying beside him.

His eyeless sockets slowly moved from her interlocked hand, drifting up the length of her arm, to her face. A skeletal hand rose, the jagged, bony fingertips skimming and trailing the contour of her facial features, "Just how little I knew of this beautiful world. Just how little I knew of the beauty of mortals. You saw me, and found...quality in me, when others would have only found disgust. In doing so, you showed me just how beautiful, well, you, can be. Fleshy mortality and all that you are." His gaze roved over her features, as if taking everything about her into memory. Her pallor, smooth skin, gaunt features, fire kissed hair cascading around her shoulders in waves, eyes the color of sanguine, ears slightly pointed. Her rather blank, stoic features-the only sign of emotion known being that the corners of her mouth were every so slightly upturned in the faintest of smiles. Her warm fingers lightly squeezed the skeletal ones of Fane's own, warming them and feeling the smooth grooves of his fingerbones. A sudden, deep sigh escaped the Eternal, one verging on vexation, yet mixed with contentment, "I believe, what I am trying to say is, thank you."

A faint, light snort escaped the woman. The corners of her lips upturned even greater, if every so slightly, "There is no need."

"That may be, but, well...I wanted you to know." Fane murmured softly, undead fingers tilling and toiling through hair that was rivers of fire.

Slowly, softly, gently, Runa's lips molded into a smile, and a feminine hand rose to gingerly stroke the Eternal's cheekbone, "I already know." Her crimson eyes briefly flicked to the glimmering jewel engraved upon his brow, before flicking to look at the eternal void of his blankened sockets, "I saw you. I still do."

Her fingertips lightly stroked the structure of his bony cheek, and her lips tenderly pressed against the other, "I see you."

Fane's jaw twisted into a smile, and the empty voids of his sockets seemed to shimmer and glimmer in the flickering flames of the dull candlelight. A pleased sigh escaped him, skeletal fingers still interlocked in a dance with hers, "My dear, sweet love, even with knowing all my sins, you still chose me to walk by your side. To think that I would be humbled-honored-even, to walk hand in hand with one of your kind-" The Eternal's voice faltered as a single finger glided over his teeth.

"Shhhh...," Runa shushed quietly, "You give praise for me accepting your sins, but what of mine?" Her shushing finger then trailed down the undead's jawbone, crimson eyes flicking from his skeletal features, to his empty eyes. Her faint smile fell into a frown, "I fear I will no longer be your dear, sweet love once you learn of mine. And...that is what I fear. I fear that you will not love me, after. Once you learn of me-the _real_ Runa. What I was. What I became. What I am, now, because of what I was." Her fingers curled and gripped harder around Fane's own, palm beginning to sweat and tremble.

Her eyes were beginning to shine and grow white in her building dread, lower lip beginning to quiver. It looked as if the woman was about to cry. Runa's pale face flushed, and she blinked swiftly in an attempt to bat away the welling tears. Her face fell, and her eyes adverted from Fane's gaze, her hair sliding and falling. Runa was quite happy she had long hair, now. It gave her a place to hide, like a child hiding under the covers from a monster in a nightmare.

She was hiding because she was afraid, but she was also hiding because she was embarrassed.

Embarrassed that the darkest corners of her mind were awakening, and souring a moment of joyous intimacy.

It was not fair to her bed mate.

It was not fair to Fane.

She felt his skeletal fingers glide through her hair, brushing back her ginger strands to reveal her face.

She felt his skeletal fingers glide along her cheek, caressing her skin, thumb running in slow, soothing circles over her flushed flesh, "Shhhh, dear heart..." Her chin was cupped between bony thumb and index, head being tilted upward. She tried to avoid the eternal black gaze of his eye sockets, but she could feel them-drinking her in, observing her, inspecting her. She could feel his cold bone warm from her heat.

"Runa, please. Look at me. Please..." The Eternal's voice was low, and soft, Fane's skeletal brow knitted in concern to its best ability.

Slowly, hesitantly, the woman's gaze rose, eyes flicking to look at the twin endless voids, "Fane...I, just...I do not want you to see me differently, after. I do not want you to...not love me. You think me nice. I am not. I am not." Runa whimpered softly, timid voice horse and cracked.

It was the same fear that came for her, once again, as a child, all those years ago.

Fear that her brothers would think less of her.

Would not love her.

But it was much worse this time.

Because it was Fane.

A man that dared to love her, cherish her, honor her, when she convinced herself she was not warrant for love. For affection.

It just...seemed so inconceivable. Yet, here she was. Sharing the same bed with a man whom many would view as a vile beast.

"I...I am sorry. I am ruining things. Things that should be happy-this that should be happy-I that should be happy-but my thoughts swirl like a raging storm. I am sorry. I am ruining your happiness, Fane." Runa frowned, a hand once more rising to brush along his cheek. Her intertwined hand did not break from his. For all its trembling and sweating, it did not break. Though Runa was unsure if Fane even felt her physical distress resting within his hold.

His gaze did not falter from her own, his large, circular orbits remaining fixated upon her, looking deep into her eyes rimmed with welled tears that had yet to fall, "You do not need to be sorry. I see you, Runa." The cold, bejeweled brow of his skull pressed flush against her warm skin, eyeless sockets pressing ever closer to her mortal own, " _I see you_."

Upon hearing his words, hot tears began to roll down her cheeks, lower lip trembling. The trail of twin tears were illuminated by the gentle glow of the candles.

She breathed, and her breathe hitched, once more feeling his bony fingers caress her skin and wipe away her trail of tears, crimson eyes looking into his large voids.

"And I see you, Fane." Her voice quivered, filled with repsite and reprieve, " _I see you_ , my love."

Her lips planted soft kisses along the Eternal's cheekbone, along his jaw, peppering a trail of tender fury.

She did not care about the darkest corners of her mind.

She did not care about the thing she was, the thing she used to be.

For now, she wanted to live as _Runa_.

For now, she wanted to live in love.

She would tell Fane when she was ready.

She only prayed his words were true, and that he could see passed her sins.

She only prayed that he truly saw _Runa_ , and not the monster she used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole 'I see you.' moments will be a nigh constant theme in every chapter. It plays off of intimacy by looking into the eyes, and seeing one's soul. It can be taken with a grain of salt, given Fane has no eyes lol. It's also inspired by his romance dialog.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
